extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Company
Bad Company is an upcoming CPV for Extreme CAW Wrestling. It will be the first CPV under the 2K18 Format as well as the first fully original ECW CPV. Info On Episode 15, it was announced that the next CPV would be called 'Bad Company'. On Episode 14, Tyrant defeated Brent and Colossus in a triple threat to become the number #1 contender for the ECW Championship, allowing him to challenge new champion, Torq Michaels at Bad Company. On International Women's Day 2019, ECW announced a tournament for the ECW D-League Women's Championship, with the finals taking place at Bad Company. On ECW D-League Episode 11, the semi finalists were revealed as Hood, Olga, Eliza Ashworth and Suki Matsuzaka, who defeated Pamela Sue, Olivia Banks, Madison and Sienna, respectively. On ECW D-League Episode 11, it was announced that Cardinal Sin would defend the ECW D-League Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Silas Moore and the newly debuting Amon. On the 26th of July 2019, ECW announced on YouTube that a match had been made for Bad Company with Kimberly Paige defending the ECW Women's Championship against Liandrin. On Episode 15, after Brent defeated Colossus, Brent was then challenged to a match at Bad Company against Tank. On Episode 16, Brent accepted the challenge, on the condition that the match be made a Falls Count Anywhere match. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Sermon Bundy defeated Yoshiharu Kitari before attacking Yoshi K after the match, resulting in a save from Yoshi K's tag partner, Gas-O, resulting in a match between Sermon and Gas-O, where Gas-O won. On Episode 14, Gas-O defeated Antonio the Awesome to win the ECW Hardcore Championship, despite interference from Sermon Bundy. On Episode 15, Gas-O retained the ECW Hardcore Championship against Prototype, but was attacked after the match by Prototype and Sermon Bundy. On the 2nd of August, it was announced that Gas-O would defend the ECW Hardcore Championship at Bad Company against Sermon Bundy. On July 15th 2019, it was announced that on Episode 16, The Hannity Brothers would face Papu Papu and Nanook of the North to decide who would face Chi-Town Slide at Bad Company for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 16, Papu Papu and Nanook of the North won the match and will face Chi-Town Slide at Bad Company. Matches Pre-Show * Blake Taylor def Aurelius * The Thunder def Big Jon Donovan, RJ Drake & Sylvio Salvatore (Fatal 4-Way Match to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW D-League Championship) * The Jackson Brothers (Blake Jackson & Brandon Jackson) def Flawless (Chaz & Ricky) (W/Madison) (Tag Team match to determine the inaugural ECW D-League Tag Team Champions) - TITLE CHANGE Main Show * Metaphor def Mastodon * Hood def Ava Dawn ** Dawn was originally supposed to face Heartbreak Hailey, but Hailey was attacked before the match by Olga. Richie Richardson came out to announce Hood as Hailey's replacement. * Papu Papu and Nanook of the North def Chi-Town Slide (Biggs Smith & Taye Williams) © (Tag Team match for the ECW Tag Team Championship) - TITLE CHANGE * Liandrin def Kimberly Paige © (Singles match for the ECW Women's Championship) - TITLE CHANGE * Sermon Bundy def Gas-O © (Singles match for the ECW Hardcore Championship) - TITLE CHANGE ** After the match, Gas-O was unmasked and revealed to be George Bundy. * Suki Matsuzaka def Eliza Ashworth (Singles match, finals of the ECW D-League Women's Championship Tournament) - TITLE CHANGE * Amon def Cardinal Sin © & Silas Moore (Triple Threat Match for the ECW D-League Championship) - TITLE CHANGE * Mark Brandle def Abraham Little ©, Eric Samoyd & Devin Foolhardy (4-Way Ladder Match for the ECW YouTube Championship) - TITLE CHANGE ** After the match TGO returned to ECW and attacked Mark Brandle. * Torq Michaels © def Tyrant (Singles match for the ECW Championship) * Brent def Tank (Falls Count Anywhere match) ** After the match, ECW saw the debut of Mason Kronik. Previous Episode * Episode: Episode 16 * D-League: Episode 12 Next Episode Trivia Goofs/Errors Gallery Bad_Company_2019.png|Bad Company Logo Bad_Company_Tyrant_vs_Torq.png|Tyrant vs Torq Michaels Bad_Company_Brandle_vs_Foolhardy_vs_Samoyd_vs_Little.png|Mark Brandle vs Devin Foolhardy vs Eric Samoyd vs Abraham Little Bad_Company_Bundy_vs_Gas_O.png|Sermon Bundy vs Gas-O Bad_Company_Papu_and_Nanook_vs_Chi_Town.png|Papu Papu & Nanook of the North vs Chi-Town Slide Bad_Company_Liandrin_vs_Paige.png|Liandrin vs Kimberly Paige Bad_Company_Amon_vs_Moore_vs_Sin.png|Amon vs Silas Moore vs Cardinal Sin Bad_Company_Brent_vs_Tank.png|Brent vs Tank Bad_Company_Dawn_vs_Hailey.png|Ava Dawn vs Heartbreak Hailey Bad_Company_Mastodon_vs_Metaphor.png|Mastodon vs Metaphor Bad_Company_Jackson_Bros_vs_Flawless.png|The Jackson Brothers vs Flawless Bad_Company_Salvatore_vs_Drake_vs_Thunder_vs_Donovan.png|Sylvio Salvatore vs RJ Drake vs The Thunder vs Big Jon Donovan Bad_Company_Taylor_vs_Aurelius.png|Blake Taylor vs Aurelius See Also * List of ECW CPVs Category:CPVs Category:Blake Taylor/Appearances Category:Aurelius/Appearances Category:The Thunder/Appearances Category:Big Jon Donovan/Appearances Category:RJ Drake/Appearances Category:Sylvio Salvatore/Appearances Category:The Jackson Brothers/Appearances Category:Blake Jackson/Appearances Category:Brandon Jackson/Appearances Category:Flawless/Appearances Category:Chaz/Appearances Category:Ricky/Appearances Category:Madison/Appearances (Manager) Category:Metaphor/Appearances Category:Mastodon/Appearances Category:JP Requirement/Appearances Category:Hale/Appearances Category:Mick McMichaels/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Hood/Appearances Category:Heartbreak Hailey/Appearances Category:Olga/Appearances Category:Ava Dawn/Appearances Category:Donald Sinclair/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Richie Richardson/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Papu Papu/Appearances Category:Papu Papu and Nanook/Appearances Category:Nanook of the North/Appearances Category:Chi-Town Slide/Appearances Category:Biggs Smith/Appearances Category:Taye Williams/Appearances Category:Liandrin/Appearances Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances Category:Sermon Bundy/Appearances Category:Gas-O/Appearances Category:George Bundy/Appearances Category:Yoshiharu Kitari/Appearances Category:Prototype/Appearances Category:Suki Matsuzaka/Appearances Category:Eliza Ashworth/Appearances Category:Amon/Appearances Category:Cardinal Sin/Appearances Category:Silas Moore/Appearances Category:John Wayne Glover/Appearances Category:Mark Brandle/Appearances Category:Abraham Little/Appearances Category:Eric Samoyd/Appearances Category:Devin Foolhardy/Appearances Category:TGO/Appearances Category:Torq Michaels/Appearances Category:Tyrant/Appearances Category:Scott Slyke/Appearances Category:Wesley Underhook/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:The Ministry of Blood/Appearances Category:The Disciples of Apocalypse/Appearances Category:Colossus/Appearances Category:Shant/Appearances Category:Tank/Appearances Category:Brent/Appearances Category:Mason Kronik/Appearances